Nothing to It
by TheNameIsErronBlack
Summary: A series of mostly disconnected one-shots about or related to Tomadashi.
1. Weaknesses

GoGo Tomago really liked Tadashi Hamada. Given that he was her boyfriend and closest friend, it was essentially a given that she really, really liked him. That being the case, even she had to admit that he was but a short distance away from perfect. He was a blanket hogger, he possessed a supernatural ability to manipulate the temperature of his hands to torture her, and, perhaps worst of all, he was seriously, seriously pig-headed. He absolutely refused to even entertain the idea that maybe, just maybe, not every problem of the universe was his sole responsibility. Unlike him, GoGo understood the necessity of a sensible work schedule. Hurling herself into a university assignment possessed a correlation with broken equipment and headaches, so she made it a point to take things piece by piece. Tadashi, conversely, practically merged himself with his work on an almost metaphysical level. Nothing short of a universe-destroying catastrophe occurring in an adjacent room could destroy the bond. GoGo's last modicum of patience with her boyfriend's superhuman focus on work had evaporated after she, fruitlessly, attempted to draw Tadashi back to the realm of the reasonable with promises of food and a relaxing walk. He would never admit it, but Tadashi did in fact have a weakness. Well, a weakness other than his brother. (Something he and GoGo held in common. Though she would also never admit it out loud, GoGo liked the little runt a great deal, and she held the monopoly on insulting his age and height. Anyone who overstepped that boundary would swiftly regret it)

"Hamada." Predictably, Tadashi was stapled to his desk.

No response, at first. "Hey, GoGo. I'll be done in a minute."

She assumed, correctly, that would say that, as that was exactly what he said about thirty minutes prior. "Hamada, I'm not taking no for an answer. You're done for tonight."

Timing her move just after her command, GoGo shuffled into the space between Tadashi and his desk, cupped his cheeks with her hands, and ever so delicately bonded her lips with his. Initially, Tadashi simply sat there, presumably stunned by GoGo's sudden intrusion, but his timid uncertainty gradually transformed into fierce determination.

Still holding her boyfriend's face in her hands, GoGo met Tadashi's eyes, filled to the breaking point with curiosity and urgency.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The wave of events apparently sapped Tadashi's ability to converse as his only reply was to look at GoGo like a lost puppy, mouth agape. She took that as her signal to resume enveloping his mouth. As always, the sensation of Tadashi's mouth coupled with the warmth of his body made her stomach somersault with joy and anxiety. As much as she enjoyed the spontaneity and energy of their relationship, there was always something that tugged at her mind that prevented her from simply allowing herself to meld with Tadashi. There was this perpetual, insatiable desire to be closer to him. All of their body parts were touching, but she wanted, needed, to reach out and pull herself closer to him, physically and figuratively. Though it pained her, she forced herself to pull away, keeping their foreheads pressed together.

"Because if you even consider going back to work, the only thing your mouth is gonna get hit with is a right cross."

She couldn't suppress a sly smirk. Tadashi was naturally rather endearing, but his abilities were amplified when he had no idea what was happening. She mused on that thought as she returned to one of life's great pleasures. Her entire plan to distract Tadashi had worked quite effectively, but it brought a dark truth to the surface of her mind: she wasn't one to put herself in a position of vulnerability, but in the same way that she was his weakness, he was her weakness. She was an expert at keeping people at arm's length, a skill harnessed after years of dedication, but Tadashi possessed the uncanny ability to effortlessly pass through GoGo's most formidable defenses. Being weak wasn't something she particularly enjoyed, but she placed her life in Tadashi's hands without objection or complaint. She gave him power over her because she knew he would never abuse it.


	2. Yogurt

"GoGo, I'm bored."

As was frequently the case when Tadashi Hamada was bored, he went to GoGo Tomago to relieve his anguish.

"So?" GoGo cared little for being used.

Tadashi used his feet to maneuver his rolling chair right next to her desk. He found GoGo reading a novel and concluded that leaving her in peace was simply something that could not stand.

"Do something with meeeeeeee." He did his best to sound genuinely distressed by GoGo's indifference.

"Like whaaaaaat?" GoGo's voice dropped by several octaves in order to perform her most accurate impression of Tadashi.

That was not the response he had been expecting. Typically the good-natured ribbing would continue on for several more minutes, but GoGo seemed legitimately invested in doing something. Tadashi would have to think fast to keep pace with her razor sharp wit. "Uh," He stopped himself for a brief moment, genuinely uncertain of how to continue. "Tell me about your day." He inched closer to GoGo and placed his elbows on his chair and his knuckles on his chin in anticipation.

"My irritation barometer was fine, but suddenly it's off the charts," She dispassionately dabbed her index finger on her tongue before flipping to the next page of her novel, not sparing Tadashi so much as a glance. "I wonder why that is."

Tadashi pouted his lips in mock dismay. "GoGo, that really hurt. You have to make it up to me." He was encouraged as GoGo's lips arched into a slight smirk as she rolled her eyes. That was always a good sign. She casually threw her book down and turned to Tadashi.

"Fine. What did you have in mind?"

Another several seconds of ponderous silence passed before an idea sprung forth from the most ingenious part of Tadashi's rather ingenious brain. "We're gonna play a game." He pushed himself off of his chair and nearly sprinted out of the lab, leaving a befuddled GoGo to contemplate the bizarre turn of events. She waited in her chair with breathless enthusiasm for Tadashi, whereupon he returned with a small canister of yogurt.

"You know, I don't think Wasabi would be terribly pleased to find out someone was within a five hundred yard radius of his food."

He delicately placed the yogurt on the desk and turned to meet GoGo's eyes, valiantly failing to suppress an all-consuming smile. "I'm not actually going to eat it. Plus, I'll disinfect it when we're done."

"When we're done with what?" GoGo struggled to deduce what game could possibly involve unopened yogurt.

"I'm going to trace letters on your back and you have to guess what they are."

GoGo had become so accustomed to processing the ubiquitous and incredibly foolish ideas of other people that her face could reflexively scrunch in contempt upon contact. It was almost like a superpower. "Are you being serious?"

A subtle, knowing grin covered Tadashi's face. "Yep. Turn around and place your legs through the ends of the chair."

At this point in time, GoGo was more than accustomed to Tadashi's goofy nature and his various wacky schemes, but this was taking it to a whole new dimension. She let out a resigned sigh.

"Oh come on, it's not that uncomfortable. Besides, don't act like you don't love it when I scratch your back."

GoGo was extremely grateful for having turned her back to Tadashi. "Shut up and get started before I change my mind. My patience with you is rapidly waning" Tadashi rebounded his feet of the floor so he was directly behind GoGo and traced the first letter just under her jacket.

"Alright. We're starting off easy. What letter is that?"

"Wait, you want me to actually guess what freaking letter you're tracing?" GoGo wasn't sure this was part of Tadashi's game or his unsubtle way of insulting her intelligence.

"Yep. And I'm not going to continue until you do."

GoGo allowed her mind to escape to the fantasy of smacking Tadashi in the face in order to hopefully beat the foolishness out of him. "I don't know. Could it be the letter 'eye'? As in I can't believe I'm dating a twelve year old?"

"Very good, Miss Tomago. You move on to the next round."

* * *

Although she would sooner take a nap on top of a rope above a bath of boiling acid than admit it to Tadashi, GoGo conceded that Tadashi was in fact correct in his assertion that she enjoyed having her back scratched to such an extent that she feigned ignorance at one point in order to have him repeat a letter.

While she did enjoy that part of their little game, there was one element that unnerved her to a considerable degree: Tadashi's message spelt out "I love". She continued to congratulate herself on turning around, eternally grateful that Tadashi was not privy to the curious mix of debilitating anxiety and urgent joviality that dominated her face. Tadashi inscribed the next word letter on her back, his finger gently dancing across GoGo's skin in a manner that made her want to sigh contently. He knew that he was scratching below her jacket so as to get closer to her physically.

" _He thinks he's just so clever_." GoGo said in her mind. "That's a 'wye'."

"You are truly the best contestant we've had on this show."

GoGo attempted to rationalize an outcome in which Tadashi wouldn't say what she believed he was guiding her towards. Of course, it wasn't that she was inherently opposed to it or anything like that. Quite the contrary. She seriously, seriously, _seriously_ liked Tadashi Hamada. Like, to the degree that anyone (other than her) who insulted him would quickly find their faces flattened against pavement, but this was taking it a bit farther than she preferred. In spite of that, she held out a modest sliver of hope that this was a red herring of sorts.

"Next letter. This is where things get tough."

The tiny modicum of dread that pierced its way into the pit of GoGo's stomach when Tadashi scratched the "v" now pervaded through her entire being as Tadashi drew a circle on her back. It was time for intervention.

"Hamada," When the two first became acquainted, GoGo had exclusively employed Tadashi's first name, although she quickly found that she strongly preferred referring to him by his last name. Once the relationship between them deepened, she reserved it for when she was genuinely going to smack him in the face. (It also helped distinguish between him and his brother) "I swear to-" She stopped herself from finishing her sentence.

It was a 'G'.

A freaking 'G'.

What?

She should've been grateful. He wasn't going to say the one thing she feared almost as much as she feared "I hate you/I'm breaking up with you".

But why did this lurching sense of disappointment nestle into her system?

And what was Tadashi actually going to spell?

"Gee?" She stood up and turned her urgent gaze to Tadashi. "No more games, Hamada. Tell me right now what you're getting at." A good majority of her time with Tadashi entailed GoGo hiding behind her paper-thin façade of apathy, but Tadashi, more than any other human being on the planet, knew how to get under her skin, usually in ways GoGo either accepted or enjoyed. Presently, however, she despised just how much Tadashi meant to her. How dare he be so damn perfect.

This time it was Tadashi's turn to let out a resigned sigh. "Fine, cheater, if you want to know so much…" He paused as GoGo clenched her fists. "I love yo-gurt."

Completely befuddled, GoGo remained stationary before she slumped back into her chair, shaking her head.

"I'll admit, Hamada," GoGo's extreme liking of Tadashi did not preclude him from being a victim of her vociferous wrath. "That was pretty clever. You're not as foolish as yo-" Before GoGo could finish her sentence, she noticed that Tadashi no longer employed his goofy veneer. One thing that attracted GoGo to Tadashi since they day they met was his eyes. Oh sure, they were aesthetically pleasing, but it was the passion that enveloped them when he was completely intent on achieving something that made GoGo's knees buckle. It was a raw, pure energy that left her transfixed.

"But I love you, too."

The words hung in the air like leaves gracefully descending to the Earth. GoGo had dreaded this day for quite some time. She knew Tadashi felt every emotion with unbridled passion. Even when they first met, he radiated a love of life. Although she truly adored that about him, she knew it would eventually clash with her more restrained personality. As certain as the sunrise, he would eventually tell her that he loved her, and there was no way of telling how she would react.

"And I…" Early in life, GoGo had decided that hesitation lead to failure. "And I love you, too."

Tadashi's eyes widened so much that GoGo worried that they would somehow extend beyond their boundaries. Additionally, what was once a painting of concern had morphed into exuberant joy GoGo had experienced only once before when she accepted his offer for coffee. She could feel her face burn up as she struggled to meet Tadashi's eyes.

"Awesome."

Completely drained of her ability to speak, GoGo sprung forth, grabbed Tadashi by the lapels, and slammed his lips against hers. Partially because she didn't want Tadashi to acknowledge that he could actually fluster her, although she was certain he already knew that, but mostly because life was too short not to indulge herself.


	3. Superman

Note: This chapter is partially inspired by Kamala Khan's nickname for Nakia Bahadir in the book Ms. Marvel. It is my headcanon that Tadashi is a regular reader.

* * *

Frequently, GoGo considered her relationship with Tadashi. Even when the two first became acquainted with each other, he struck her in a way she found both incredibly fascinating and incredibly disconcerting. Unlike Honey Lemon, GoGo was never one to gawk over the supposedly beautiful members of the opposite sex, but even she conceded it would've been pointless to deny that, even given a perfunctory appraisal, Tadashi was rather attractive. In fact, on one occasion when his attention was thankfully drawn elsewhere, GoGo had to stop herself from staring at him. After comprehending the reality-shattering horror that came with the realization that she was actually _checking him out,_ she concluded that she would have to take extra precaution in order to keep him from discovering her budding infatuation. She kept up her façade of dispassionate apathy with everyone in her life, (with the exception of Tadashi's aunt, who was delightful) but she decided that she would reserve the particularly vociferous portions of her bottomless rage for the moments when Tadashi would annoy or badger her. Given that he was so outgoing and firmly believed in the inherent goodness of every living creature, she assumed this would be a relatively simple task for an expertly skilled actress like herself. The only roadblock in her faultless plan to victory was that Tadashi's personality was commensurate to his level of physical attractiveness. He was just so…passionate. About everything. His spirit, his constant, unwavering optimism and belief in his friends, his sense of humor, everything about him was just so, and GoGo positively _loathed_ this word, charming. It went much further than that, however. Her admiration for him only deepened when she learned about his parents, his brother, his aunt, and how he never gave in despite all the terrible shit life hurled at him. From that point forward, every second spent with Tadashi was like something out of one of those dreadful high school drama movies Honey Lemon obsessed over and GoGo believed constituted a form of torture covered by the Geneva Convention. (Because she would happily confess to staging the Moon Landing and assassinating Santa Claus if it meant it could end early) The guy would see the girl of his dreams, time would slow to a crawl, the cheesy nineties indie rock song would start playing, and choirs of angels would descend from Heaven as her hair gracefully flowed in the wind. The only difference was that Tadashi was a guy and didn't have long hair. Although she almost exclusively employed his last name when referring to Tadashi, she privately referred to him as Superman, as she noted a connection between aspects of the two. They were both people of unflinching moral rectitude that always stood up for what was right, they were both endlessly optimistic about everything, and they both had a sort of constantly radiant dorky charm that frequently forced GoGo's lips to curl into a smirk independent of her own willpower. (And if she was assigning superhero archetypes, she would be Batman. She was the only sane one among her friends, had a penchant for wearing black, and frequently found herself punching clowns in the face)

It occurred to GoGo after several minutes of internal ruminating that she had neglected to recall that she was starving and that her phone was about to be completely drained of battery. Returning to the realm of the living, she became hip to the fact that she had entered Tadashi's lab only to remain ramrod stiff at his doorway. He was not unaware of this occurrence.

"Hey there. Can I help you with something?"

Using her boyfriend's voice to guide her out of the land of dreams, GoGo hastily slipped her hand into Tadashi's pocket and whipped out his cell phone without so much as courtesy response. He cocked an eyebrow in response.

"Uh, you're welcome." He said with a degree of uncertainty. While thinking about Tadashi had been more than sufficient to take her mind off her stomach, her hunger had returned given her payback with interest as she robotically slid through his contact list. He had to have the number in hear somewhere.

"Can't speak. Need food. Phone dying." She fired off the three phrases as quickly as possible in order to conserve energy. After what felt like an eternity of scrolling through names some of which she recognized and some that were totally foreign, her target was in spitting distance. She needed something to satiate her primordial hunger, and the quickest way to acquire food that wasn't also complete garbage was to get it from S-

" _What is that?"_

GoGo found that she was far more perceptive than she initially assumed herself to be as she noted a peculiarity in Tadashi's phone. Who exactly was " _Squishy Muffin_ "? And how did this person know Tadashi? The only way i-

"Oh my God, no." She hoped to keep the words stored permanently in the mainframe of her brain, but they forcibly escaped from her mouth as her initial assumption and greatest fear was validated: it was her phone number.

She could feel Tadashi's arms wrap around her waist and his chin fall on her shoulder. Predictably, her cheeks began to flare up.

"Well, you're squishy and, not unlike a muffin, adorable, hence the term: Squishy Muffin."

If GoGo had discovered Tadashi's nickname for her in the earlier days of their friendship, she likely would've responded with violence. In the moment, she wanted nothing more than to be angry, but something inside of her repressed her anger. If she was being totally honest, it was just another part of Tadashi's goofy charm that made her stomach flutter. _Not_ that he was going to find that out. With her phone's dying breath, she would take her vengeance on Tadashi. She had gone through the motions of searching for Tadashi in her contact list that she could practically swipe to it blindfolded. She could sense Tadashi's surprise when he discovered GoGo's listing.

"Clark Kent? I'm Superman?"

 _Taptaptaptaptaptap._

Tadashi gave her a light kiss on the cheek after she placed her phone in her pocket.

"Love you, Squishy Muffin."

It was impossible for her to remain angry at him for more than a few seconds.

"Love you too, Dumbass."


	4. Sleuthing

" _This is infuriating."_

Hiro was officially stumped. He had spent the past thirty minutes attempting to stealth through Doctor Spectre's Island Fortress in the brand new mobile game _Cyborg Stealth Task Force 2_ and was totally out of options. He paced up and down his room, totally uncertain of how to continue. Normally, his years of video game experience was more than sufficient to get him through any obstacle, but the Spectre Militia beat him at every turn. As luck would have it, the game presented him with a possible solution in bright green letters on Hiro's phone: _Recommend Cyborg Stealth Task Force 2 to a friend and get five hundred experience points!_

This was perfect. With five hundred extra experience points, he could upgrade his takedown speed and purchase the stealth camouflage prototype. But who to go to? Who could possibly comprehend the dire importance of disabling a despot's supply of nuclear weapons to prevent the destruction of a fictional world? Hiro only had to wonder for a brief moment.

 _Tadashi._

Hiro hopped down the stairs to the café proper to find Tadashi tapping away at his phone. Something strange Hiro noticed was that Tadashi had recently become almost glued to his phone. Being the social butterfly that he was, quite a few people were interested in texting Tadashi, but there was definitely an increase in frequency in the past few months.

"Hey, Tadashi, could I borrow your phone for two seconds? I need it so I can stop a dictator from destabilizing the global economy in _Cyborg Stealth Task Force 2."_

Hiro cocked an eyebrow as he noted a large smirk that Tadashi was trying and failing to suppress. He looked around the café several times before focusing his gaze on Hiro.

"What? Oh, yeah, totally. Here you go." He slid Hiro his phone as he further failed to surpass a fit of giggling. Seriously, what was so interesting on Tadashi's phone? Hiro would have to investigate further. For now, the world of Cybertropolis needed his help. First, he would have to download th-

 _VRRMVRRM_

The mystery of Tadashi's newfound cellular addiction was solved by a notification at the top of his phone.

 _Squishy Muffin: I'm serious. It suuuucks. I'm going to murder you if you're not over there by 7._

Everything made sense; Tadashi got himself a girlfriend. And, of course, he had a sickeningly sweet pet name for her. The next step would be to deduce the identity of this mystery woman. Hiro, being a master strategist, knew not to give even the slightest hint that he was on the trail. Tadashi obviously wanted to keep this from the outside world, which only enhanced Hiro's desire to solve the mystery.

" _No. Freaking. Way."_

Hiro recognized that number instantly, because it was someone he actually texted every now and again: none other than GoGo Tomago. Tadashi and GoGo were dating! There was something about it that flummoxed Hiro. On the one hand, the second-hand embarrassment at the thought of the two of them making out was powerful enough to be weaponized, but for some reason he was content with the idea of them being boyfriend and girlfriend. He liked GoGo quite a lot and she seemed like one of the few people on the planet that could keep Tadashi in check.

But that didn't meant Hiro wasn't going to let it slide. This was _too_ perfect.

Hiro clicked Tadashi's phone off and handed it back to his brother. "Thanks again. To display my gratitude, let me reward you with some food," Hiro suddenly felt compelled to eat something sweet. Something…..squishy. Like a muffin. He deserved it for being such a great brother.

Free food was one of the many perks of living with Aunt Cass, so he got a blueberry muffin for Tadashi and a corn muffin for himself. Just two brothers having a snack.

"You know, I love muffins," Hiro contemplated as he dove into his snack. "Their tasty, you can have them on the go," All things that were true. "I guess my only problem is that there sort of…squishy, you know?" Hiro made sure to state that piece of truth with extra aplomb. "I mean, crumbs just get everywhere, but you love them anyway."

Tadashi's chipper attitude took a downturn. He shut his eyes and hung his head in shame as a rapidly proliferating grin overtook Hiro's face.

"Okay, yes, GoGo and I are going out," That alone was enough to make Tadashi's face flare up, only enhancing Hiro's cathartic enjoyment. "Just please don't mention it to Aunt Cass right now. I'm honestly not sure how she's going to react."

"You're dating GoGo?" In unison, the brothers whipped around to find that their Aunt standing behind them. Her eyebrows popped up, befuddling the both of them as to what she was thinking. "That cute girl with the short hair?"

Tadashi began to rub the back of his neck sheepishly as his face burned a bright crimson. "Yes." He practically squeaked out as Aunt Cass hurled her arms around his neck.

"Oh, my, gosh, I am so happy! You must, MUST, let me cater dinner for the two of you! I can picture it now: Fully catered candle-lit dinner, just the two of you. You won't even know I'm there!"

Hiro gave his brother a quick salute as he left him to deal with their exuberant Aunt.


	5. Vindication

Honey Lemon liked to consider every task in life a new challenge packed to the brim with possibility. Each day held the alluring air of experiencing something new or becoming lifelong friends with a total stranger. On the first day of her required Philosophical Ethics course, her professor explained to the class that their only assignment was to attend a presentation and write a five page report on the distinction between the philosophies presented in _Groundwork on the Metaphysics of Morals_ by Immanuel Kant and _Utilitarianism_ by John Stuart Mill, which meant they only had to attend one more day of class to hand in the paper in May. A fairly medial task made far more troublesome by the knowledge that the presentation was being held by the Sacramento Philosophy Society, meaning that it would be a minimum of a two and a half hour drive from San Fransokyo. In spite of that, Honey Lemon, ever the optimist, firmly believed that this was just another opportunity to uncover the mysteries of life. She had never been to Sacramento, after all, and she was taking this journey with two of her closest companions, Tadashi and GoGo, who would undoubtedly assuage whatever difficulties the journey would present.

" _Kant builds on this conception by declaring that actions are deemed moral if the motivation for performing them, or maxim, could be viewed as a universal imperative of duty"_

Being a master of preparation, Honey Lemon brought her laptop in order to provide a hefty amount of reference material for herself and her compatriots. She was right to prepare, as her peripheral vision indicated that both Tadashi and GoGo had fallen asleep. Amused, she rolled her eyes as she continued to dissect the presenter's knowledge.

" _This idea of morality encapsulates Mill's feelings, as he ultimately decrees thatoh my goodness"_

Honey Lemon couldn't pay any attention to philosophy or anything else in her immediate proximity, as a further examination of her sleeping friends revealed that each was using the other as a pillow. GoGo had practically buried her face into Tadashi's shoulder and Tadashi had slumped against GoGo and was presently using her head to keep his body from falling off of the chair.

" _I knew it."_

Honey Lemon liked to consider herself a fairly empathetic person. Even as a child, she naturally picked up on the subtitles of human emotion, and she knew it was only a matter of time before Tadashi and GoGo admitted their undying love for one another that burned brighter than the core of the sun. Tadashi was a fairly reserved, humble person and GoGo spent a massive portion of her daily energy doing her best imitation of a stone statue with a frown plastered on its visage, but they couldn't hide their mutual affection from Honey Lemon's perceptive eyes. The idea had worked its way into her mind during orientation. Honey Lemon had only known Tadashi for a day, but she knew that it was highly unusual for him to trip over his own words like a drunkard, particularly when meeting someone new. She recalled the difference between when she had first met Tadashi and when she introduced Tadashi to GoGo.

" _Hi, I'm Tadashi. Nice to meet you."_

" _Hey, uh, I'm… Pleasure to meet you."_

He then reached out his hand presumably in an attempt to receive a handshake from GoGo, who cocked a quizzical eyebrow in response. It was absolutely hilarious and slightly hinted at the idea that Tadashi was instantly smitten, though, being the gentleman that Honey Lemon knew he was, he clearly took great care not to overstep GoGo's razor-thin boundaries. The second piece of evidence came immediately following that, as Honey Lemon noticed GoGo staring at Tadashi as his attention was drawn away. Not only was she checking Tadashi out, but there was something in GoGo's expression that Honey Lemon couldn't place into words. Her expression had…softened. To outsiders, it would've been impossible to notice, but to Honey Lemon, GoGo may as well have said "why didn't you kiss me, you extremely attractive fool?".

While she believed in their mutual attraction with certainty bordering on absolute, she knew she would have to be extremely delicate in pushing the two towards each other. She didn't want to scare off Tadashi and she knew that even the slightest indication that she held even an atom of a germ of a clue regarding GoGo's teensy little crush would cause GoGo to armor up tougher than ever before. She knew she would have to handle it like a government operation to be treated with the utmost discretion and secrecy. _Maybe_ Honey Lemon offhandedly told GoGo that Tadashi was taking the exact same Intro to Astronomy course GoGo was taking with the exact same professor just a day earlier. _Maybe_ in English 1201 she had asked the professor to partner up with someone other than Tadashi for the final presentation due to imaginary scheduling conflicts because Honey Lemon _just so happened_ to know that GoGo disliked her assigned partner. The two became fast friends prior to that point, but she figured Tomadashi (a term Honey Lemon coined) could always use a bit of encouragement to speed up the inevitable process. All that work had paid off, apparently, as the two were unknowingly cuddling right before her eyes. It was precious, heck, it was downright _adorable._ Tadashi was far too much of a gentlemen to invade anyone's privacy, most of all GoGo's, and anyone who touched GoGo without approval did so at the risk of losing an extremity, so this was definitive proof that Honey Lemon truly was an expert match maker. Slowly and ever-so-gently, she took slipped her hand into her pocket to take a picture in order to capture this moment for all eternity on her phone. Being certain to turn the flash off, she crouched down from her chair in order to fully capture the two lovebirds in their state of dreamy bliss.

 _Click_

After securing the evidence, she set the photo as her phone's wallpaper and considered the possibility of having it framed.

* * *

The next day, Honey Lemon was putting the finishing touches on her report. The trip to Sacramento had gone quite well. She learned a great deal about philosophy and was vindicated in her assertion that Tadashi and GoGo were infatuated with each other. This was also a great time because tomorrow she could officially begin the relentless teasing. She opened up her phone and reviewed last night's conversation with GoGo.

 _Me: So did you learn anything interesting at the presentation?_

 _GoGo: I sure did. I learned I can fall asleep in a chair and maintain my balance. I seriously think I was born a ninja._

 _Me: Well, I found the trip to be extremely worthwhile. I learned a great deal about philosophy and…other things._

 _GoGo: Alright, get to it._

 _Me: Get to what?_

 _GoGo: You're being intentionally vague and want me to ask you something._

 _Me: Am I?_

 _GoGo: Now you're doubling down._

 _Me: Well, I validated the authenticity and virtues of the scientific method. I created a hypothesis, performed experiments, reviewed data, and determined the facts._

 _GoGo: …?_

 _Me: (totes_adorbz, 5.6 MB) [DOWNLOAD]_

Honey Lemon couldn't resist smiling as she noted the gap in time prior to the next set of messages.

 _Me: Any comments? Another critical portent of the scientific method is receiving feedback from other scientists._

 _GoGo: I hate you._

 _Me: Oh come off it. Don't even pretend as if I was completely in the dark to the fact that you're a total softie and had a super-duper gigantic crush on Tadashi. You were staring at his butt five minutes after meeting him!_

 _GoGo: I hate you._

 _Me: Don't worry. You know I won't tell anyone. I know that you don't want to give people the impression that you're getting all 'soft' and 'girly' and 'falling in love with him' or anything like that. Or that you have to be the little spoon because of the height difference ;)_

GoGo stopped replying after that.


	6. Progress

As a responsible college student, Tadashi Hamada knew how to manage his time and energy. Equally important, however, was the management of time and energy once work was completed. In that regard, he was an expert. He hurled himself into his work with the knowledge of the rewards of his labor. Having just concluded his ultimate final exam hours prior, Tadashi arrived home to take a well deserved nap. After a long and rejuvenating nap, he figured that there was only one way to truly begin his summer break: movies and pizza. Hiro and Aunt Cass would both be out of the house for the time being, so Tadashi was free to order his preferred type of pizza _and_ he could pick out the movie without having to broach the possibility of getting into a fist fight with Hiro.

" _This is my kind of living."_

Things were going well for Tadashi. The two slices of pizza were delicious, his previous semester went quite well and his academic future was looking bright, Hiro was finally using his mind for something constructive at the SFIT, Aunt Cass' business was looking up, and his relationship with GoGo was presently fantastic. The two had only been dating for around a year, but he felt as if he had known her forever. Frequently, Tadashi took on the burden of being a guardian for both Aunt Cass and Hiro. Hiro needed a positive influence in his life and Aunt Cass had far too much on her plate as it was, so it frequently fell to Tadashi to suppress the more stressful side of his emotions for their sake. He felt a similar sort of guilt taking out his anger or frustration out on his friends, but with GoGo it was different. He never worried that GoGo would deride or reject him whenever he confided in her. The two could go to each other without a modicum of insecurity or anxiety, and they accepted each other fully and without complaint. Even though GoGo was more guarded and opaque than the Pentagon, and even now Tadashi felt as if GoGo didn't let him in on absolutely everything, he was greatly pleased with the progress the two had made in their relationship. It made him feel kind of special, in a way. Being one of the few people on the planet to have earned GoGo's trust was an honor like no other. He had to be extremely delicate, and, if he was to say so himself, _quite_ charming to get her out of her shell. Or perhaps a more apt analogy would be to get her to lower her weapons.

 _DINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDING_

Tadashi had been hurled forcefully out of his musings by the sudden ring of his phone. It was also at this time that Tadashi had noted that it was one in the morning. Who could be calling at one in the morn-

 _GoGo_

Tadashi didn't even have to check his phone to determine that she was calling. Was something wrong? What did she need? He felt a pang of anxiety in his stomach as he picked up his phone.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Hey. Can I see you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course. Is everything okay? Where are you?"

There was a brief pause. "Please don't be weirded out."

Reflexively, Tadashi threw his glance to the window adjacent to his bed under the assumption that he would find GoGo there. He was not unaware of her subconscious desire to emulate Spider-Man. After a brief scan of his windows, he concluded she must've been elsewhere.

"I'm outside your house."

After taking a few seconds to process the rush of information, Tadashi hustled down his room, into the café, and into the streets to find GoGo sitting down with her back pressed against the exterior of the café. As was generally always the case when he encountered GoGo, Tadashi felt an overpowering urge to give her a hug.

"Hey."

GoGo turned to meet his gaze. "Hey."

Tadashi considered asking GoGo exactly how long she had been sitting there, thought better of it, and immediately placed it in the back of his mind. "Can we go inside?"

As Tadashi introduced GoGo to the concept of civil living conditions, he took a few moments to take in her appearance. Normally calm and confident in just about every scenario, she walked with a mild slouch and her head held down with her hands in her pockets. Tadashi didn't have to know GoGo particularly well to deduce that she was in somewhat of a bad mood, a fact readily apparent totally divorced from the fact that she had showed up outside his home at one in the morning. Before anything else could happen, Tadashi had to satisfy his reflexive desire to comfort her. To that end, he leapt in front of her path, pushed her face up to meet his, and planted a firm, passionate kiss directly on her lips. Immediately following his burst of confidence, he searched for any sign of a positive response.

"I'm happy to see you, too." He had what he wanted in the form of a verbal response and a tiny, shy smile from his girlfriend. He gave her a gentle smile in return.

"Look, I'm sorry about this. I was just so…tired. But I couldn't sleep, you know?" She explained as she carefully avoided his gaze.

"And you just couldn't resist me, right?"

She rolled her eyes fondly. "You keep telling yourself that."

" _Progress."_ Tadashi thought to himself. Slowly but certainly, GoGo was returning to her usual, snarky self. Even so, he still had a bit of work to do. "Well, since you're here now and I don't have the energy to give you a ride back, do you want to spend the night here? Hiro and my aunt are gone."

Tadashi detected the slightest hint of a smirk on GoGo's face. "Well, I suppose if you insist. I'm about to pass out over here."

* * *

Before Tadashi could fix his sheets, GoGo hurled her body onto Tadashi's bed and buried herself in the warmth and comfort of the blankets. Seeing GoGo like this made Tadashi smile. She was under so much pressure and she felt such an over-powering need to hide herself from the outside world, but it was nice to see her with her defenses partially down, if only for a brief time. He decided he would keep the image in his head as he headed off to the couch for the rest of the night.

"Where are you going?" Tadashi's journey was interrupted by GoGo.

"I'm going to bed. It's two in the morning."

"This bed is pretty roomy."

Tadashi could feel his face burn up. He desperately hoped the darkness of the night was enough to cover it up.

"I don't know, I mean, I'm totally fine with the cou-"

"Hamada," GoGo interrupted him as she sat up to get a better look at him. "I need someone to keep me warm, so get your cute little ass over here. Now." She concluded with assured finality.

On the one hand, physical contact with GoGo was one of Tadashi's favorite hobbies, and he had no qualms with indulging himself at school or in public, but there was something far more….intimate? Was that the right word?

"I just can't resist you, you know?"

Nearly drained of his energy, Tadashi slumped into bed with his girlfriend. The two reflexively draped their arms over each other surrounded by the calming background chorus of the night. Tadashi found that there was something exceptionally nice about cuddling with GoGo in his bed. It was as if all the problems and worries of the world simply vanished and the only thing left was this extremely pleasant sensation in his chest. He also _loved_ being able to keep his head propped up on GoGo's.

"Thank you. For being totally cool with me being weird, I mean."

"No, thank you. You are the sweetest girlfriend a guy could ask for. You know exactly when I need comfort." He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. GoGo hoped the dark precluded Tadashi from witnessing her blushing as the two drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	7. Priorities

Tadashi awoke the following morning to find that GoGo was no longer sleeping beside him. After taking a moment to acclimate to the world around him, he heard some rumbling downstairs. While he eagerly anticipated early morning cuddles with GoGo, she was doubtlessly starving on account of not having a decent meal in ages. He went downstairs and, as he predicted, found GoGo rifling through Aunt Cass' cabinets on a single-minded quest for food.

"You know, Hamada, I don't know why I expected any better. Only you could live right below a freaking cafe and have nothing good to eat."

Tadashi felt a grin emerge onto his face. "So the truth is out; you're only dating me for the free food. I'm hurt."

GoGo poured herself a glass of juice, sat down, and put her legs up on a seat facing the sunrise. "I was expecting you to have, like, a fully cooked meal for me, or something. You need to keep that in mind for the future. I'm not a cheap date, you know."

Before the thought could slip his mind, Tadashi made a point to sprint upstairs. "Be right back." When he was in high school, he found that making lists was a good method of keeping his priorities in order when the contentious nature of life became too hectic to handle. There was something comforting about it and it kept his priorities in check. When he and GoGo first took the big leap forward, Tadashi created a list of things to keep in mind in order to make their relationship as optimal as possible. He kept it adjacent to his bed in order to hide it from Hiro's ever vigilant gaze and because he found himself musing about GoGo more often than not when the stress of the day dissipated. He quickly scribbled a new addition to his list. Satisfied, he turned around to find GoGo squinting at him.

"What was that?"

He could immediately feel his face burn. This was it. The game was up.

"Uh, nothing. Just writing stuff down. I like to write stuff down."

Clearly unsatisfied, GoGo meticulously made her way over to Tadashi, eyes piercing the very fabric of his soul. "Hamada, I'm gonna find out what exactly that was with or without your permission."

It was more or less pointless to stop GoGo once she desired something. With a sigh of resignation, Tadashi gave her the sheet of paper, his eyes unable to meet her gaze. GoGo curtly snatched it from his grip and began a thorough examination.

 _List of reminders for GoGo:  
Tell her that she is a cutie (at least three times a day)  
Kiss her (a lot)  
Learn her favorite songs  
Hug her (a lot)  
Cuddle with her (a lot)  
Make sure she smiles that adorably perfect smile that's like a basket of puppies and sunshine  
Buy her stuff (What to buy?)  
IMPORTANT: Cook stuff for her_

After finishing her appraisal of the list, she shot her gaze to a severely embarrassed Tadashi. "A lot of times I think: Hamada can't get any dorkier, right? And yet you never cease to prove me wrong." She pressed the list into his chest and walked back to the kitchen with her extremely dorky, extremely lovable boyfriend not far behind.


	8. Grip

Tadashi liked GoGo a whole lot, but he also admired her in a number of respects. Ostensibly, he first assumed her acid tongue and Devil-may-care attitude precluded her from being a diligent student, but she was actually one of the hardest workers he had ever known. She was incredibly intelligent, creative, and committed herself fully to making sure her projects were the best of the best of the best. Another way in which GoGo subverted his expectations was when he discovered that she could actually hold her liquor better than most despite her tiny stature and small frame. Neither of them indulged in alcohol terribly often and they always complied with reasonable levels of consumption, but it took quite a bit to put her in a state of drunken delirium. The team had decided to take a well-deserved break with some drinks after a long week of work, and, being the best boyfriend on the planet, (and with the power of his precognitive abilities) Tadashi made sure to refrain from drinking because one of them had to remain fully cognizant of the outside world.

"Okay, it's time for bed." It was getting rather late. With minimal energy, he would have to lead an intoxicated GoGo off campus and to his bike.

"Nooope."

With a mild sigh, Tadashi gripped her by the arm and began to lead her out only to meet a great deal of resistance from his smiling girlfriend. Even intoxicated, she was still her usual indignant self that he adored.

" _Well, if the mountain won't come to Muhammad."_ Tadashi knew there was one sure-fire method that would both satisfy GoGo and get her to go along with his plan. To that end, he picked her up. Almost instinctively, she shuffled onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his stomach. It was a mutually enjoyable arrangement.

"Mmm," She sighed contently. "Good boy."

Tadashi rolled his eyes fondly. _"Knew you would like that."_

* * *

Tadashi enjoyed riding around the streets of San Fransokyo, particularly when there was a decreased amount of obstacles. Even better, however, was riding around with GoGo. Just the two of them, speeding their way through life.

"You okay back the-?"

Before he could conclude his question, Tadashi was completely stopped in his tracks by his girlfriend. He felt his face burn as GoGo's hands slipped underneath his shirt and she began to stroke his stomach and chest.

"I am better than okay." She said with a hint of smug satisfaction.

If he had even the slightest bit of alcohol in his system, Tadashi was almost certain he would've slipped off his bike. Sure, he naturally had a fast metabolism, found it rather easy to keep a healthy diet, and was generally active in some capacity almost every day, but apparently GoGo found something appealing under his shirt.

"You are one hot piece of ass, Hamada. Always have been."

While he liked to think he wasn't a particularly vain person, there was something rather nice about GoGo's compliments. Of course, she easily flustered him, but beneath all that embarrassment was something extremely warm and pleasant. He was happy to find that he held such a status in her eyes. It made him feel…giddy. He didn't care how silly the word might've been, it was completely apt for the current situation. Being with GoGo made him feel like a superhero. And there was no denying that he found her extremely physically appealing. He knew from the first time he saw her that she was the most heart-stoppingly beautiful person on the planet. He mused on that thought as he pulled up to the exterior of the cafe. "Alright, sleepy time, miss drunkie." With his face still burning, he picked up his girlfriend and carried her inside.

* * *

"Alright, miss drunkie, time for be-hey!"

As Tadashi ever-so-delicately let GoGo down onto his bed, she gripped his shirt and wrenched him down on top of her in order to plant a firm kiss on his confused face. The two remained attached to each other for several seconds, however Tadashi was hurled from his state of pure bliss as he felt GoGo reach beneath his trousers and firmly grip his backside. His eyes widened in horror and he swallowed hard as GoGo gave him a massive, mischievous grin.

"Ooooh, I wondered what that would feel like."

He was glad her state of intoxication prevented her from witnessing the massive blush on his face and he was almost certain he would stutter if he attempted to have any sort of conversation with her, so he refrained from making and objections as GoGo nestled onto his shoulder.

"Thank you sooooo much," She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Tadashi smiled. She was even more adorable when she was sleepy. "I love you, Tadashi."

And in that moment, more than anything, Tadashi felt as if he was going to melt.


	9. Overwatch

"Alright, Hamada, this is it. The final charge to victory. Let's do this!"

Another way in which GoGo surprised Tadashi was that she was actually fairly good at playing video games. Not that he believed it was strange for girls to play video games or anything like that, (Tadashi thought that was a rather stupid stereotype) but her level of natural aptitude impressed him. Hiro had recently acquired a brand new game called Overwatch, a game he and Fred had been playing for the past several weeks, so it must've been good, Tadashi assumed. The morning following Tadashi's bringing her home from the SFIT, apropos of nothing, GoGo had ordered him to play cooperative split-screen with her. Naturally, she was drawn to Reinhardt, the character with the massive, fire-spewing hammer while Tadashi had been relegated to playing Mercy, the healer character, for the singular purpose of maintaining the health of GoGo's titanic warrior.

"Hamada! I'm getting my ass kicked over here! Heal me!"

"Uh, this is a team game, miss impatient pants, so I have to heal everyone."

"Yes, but if I die, they die, so get it to it. Now!" Her voice took on an air of deathly seriousness. Tadashi expected this to happen. In any competitive environment, GoGo fought with unrelenting energy to be number one, but in this case Tadashi found it somewhat adorable. The way she would grit her teeth when things didn't go her way and laugh wickedly when she was tearing through enemies was extremely cute. Still, there was no denying that GoGo was quite skilled. She was racking up kills and shutting down the enemy team's defensive positions all without a single mistake on her part. A few seconds after Tadashi began to ruminate on how much he adored his girlfriend and her gaming skills, the match was over and their team was victorious. GoGo pumped her fists in the air in celebration.

"That's how it's done." The end-of-the-game statistics flashed on screen and further fueled her rapidly proliferating ego. "And look at that! Leiko Tanaka, most valuable player with a 26 player killstreak."

Somewhat indignant, Tadashi took the opportunity to poke at his girlfriend's egotistical bubble. "Uh, look right there." He pointed to another portion of the screen. "Tadashi Hamada with over ten thousand healing points provided. They would've shut you down twenty times over if not for me. No need to thank me, it's just what I do." He put one leg on top of the other and his hands on the back of his head.

"But what would happen if I wasn't there to protect you? Just like in real life, you're nothing without me, Hamada."

He gave her a facetious glare and thought of a way to continue the raging debate. "And what would you do if I picked another character, hm?" Despite their back-and-forth, there was a great deal of truth in her words. On the one hand, his character had very little in the way of defensive weapons and was almost entirely reliant on her teammates, but it was also true that he needed the real life version of her. He loved everything about her. Her sarcasm, her wit, her single-minded quest to achieve perfection in every capacity of life, her unending dedication to her friends. She was truly something special. There was also the fact that she was unquestionably, unequivocally, indisputably the most physically gorgeous human being to ever walk the planet. She was the complete package, and Tadashi adored her with every atom of his being. But that didn't mean she was exempt from a bit of teasing every now and again. "Would you learn to appreciate me if I played Tracer?"

GoGo cackled in response. "Wait a minute, you want to play as Tracer? You actually want to play as a girl?"

"What is so wrong with guys playing as girls in video games? Seriously, what is the big deal?"

"Hey, if you want to do it, don't let me stop you." She responded, still cackling.

"Well, she has a spunky attitude, short hair, a playstyle built around going fast, and she's irresistibly cute. Is it any wonder I want to play as her?" He looked over to find GoGo squirming away from his scrutiny as he just so happen to offhandedly mention the whole "irresistibly cute" thing. He noted a dash of red on her cheeks.

"You...have a point," She squeaked out. "But you're going to keep playing as Mercy."

"And how do you know that?"

Without warning, GoGo leaped over to Tadashi's portion of the couch and into his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his stomach, and encroached his mouth in a passionate kiss. Instantly, his eyes fluttered to a close as he recalled how much he enjoyed the taste of GoGo's gum-flavored lips. While they were both reasonably confident, their first kiss had been marred by a mutual feeling of timid uncertainty, each not wanting to overstep the others boundaries, but their prior trust in each other blossomed into a passionate love. Now, each kiss was backed by the full being and spirit of each participant. She pulled her face away and, with her forehead still pressed against his, reaped the fruits of her labor. "So, are you gonna be my personal medic next round? You did create Baymax, after all."

With the giddy whirlwind of emotions in his stomach, GoGo could've ordered him to sprint through a minefield covered in lasers and Tadashi would've complied. "Fine." It was his turn to try to avoid her scrutiny. He could feel a fierce blush develop on his face as his eyes darted away from his girlfriend's.

"Good boy. I always knew you enjoyed being my bitch"

He made eye contact with her and squinted. "Shut up."

Satisfied and smiling, GoGo shuffled back to her end of the couch as the next match began. This time, however, the two were on opposing teams.

"Oooh, you are so going down, Hamada."

Tadashi knew this was going to get ugly. GoGo was incredibly competitive, but this would be taking it to a new level.

" _Perfect."_ Tadashi also knew that some light teasing would get her even further into the state of gladiator-esque fury.

"This is it. The greatest battle in human history. Kobe versus Jordan, Team Captain America versus Team Iron Man, and now Tadashi Hamada versus Leiko Tanaka."

"You better not screen look, you freaking cheater."

* * *

Tadashi had made it a point to hunt down GoGo every chance fate gave him. Luckily, opportunity had smiled upon him as he found her character attempting to break away from the action to acquire a health pack. He had specifically picked Tracer as she was speedy and designed to counter GoGo's slow, lumbering beast of a character. She was his for the taking.

"I have you now," As Tadashi moved in for the kill, he made sure to watch GoGo beside him. He knew she would pull out all the stops when victory, especially victory over him, was on the line. Before Tadashi could finish GoGo off, she suddenly sprung from the couch towards him. Knowing that she would attempt to kiss him to distract him, he flattened his body on the other end of the couch while making sure to keep his eyes on the screen. "Ha! No you don-Gah!" While Tadashi had managed to avoid GoGo's initial assault, it appeared that she had been planning for it, as quick-as-lightning she forced her feet under his shirt and onto his chest. The cold was petrifying and completely shattered his concentration. Cackling, GoGo finished off Tadashi's character as she watched her boyfriend writhe in pain.

"That's what you get for messing with me, Hamada."

* * *

This was it. Every single member of their respective teams was out of commission. Whoever won this duel between Tadashi and GoGo would secure victory for their team. The battle was presently going nowhere. Tadashi had successfully dodged all of GoGo's attacks but couldn't find an opportunity to drain her health. There was one thing that Tadashi knew could turn the tide of battle, however. Using his peripheral vision to maintain contact with the game, Tadashi looked over and found GoGo completely absorbed in the conflict. In one swift move, he used his superior height to move his face right in front of hers and crashed his mouth against her lips while keeping focus on the game. The plan had been rather effective, as GoGo dropped her controller and used her now-vacated hands to cup Tadashi's cheeks, giving him the perfect opportunity to take down her stationary character. Victory was absolute, and Tadashi had used her own tactics against her to achieve it.

"That's what you get for messing with me, Tanak-Yow!" He yelped as GoGo punched him the shoulder

"Asshole," She crossed her arms. After recovering from the blow, Tadashi attempted to mollify his perturbed girlfriend's rage by bringing her into his arms, though her constant wriggling made it extremely difficult. "No. No way you're charming your way out of this, asshole."

"Oh, so you find me charming?"

Though her face was plastered with an expression of pure contempt, Tadashi felt those butterflies in his stomach he often felt with GoGo as she burned a bright crimson. "I don't know. Maybe."

Realizing that she wasn't going to come to him, Tadashi once again shuffled over to GoGo and planted a tender, gentle kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry. I'll play Mercy next round to make it up for you."

"Fine," GoGo gave him a subtle grin as she picked her controller. "So you _do_ enjoy being my bitch."

" _This woman."_ Tadashi rolled his eyes fondly as he prepared for another round with his beloved girlfriend.


	10. Solace

One thing GoGo liked about her relationship with Tadashi was his steadfast reliability. If she was ever angry, frustrated, or upset, certain as the sunrise, Tadashi was always there with a comforting ear, a perceptive mind, and an open heart. That being the case, she worried about his well-being quite often. Between his friends, his brother, his aunt's business, his academics, and of course his stupendous girlfriend, she wondered if he ever left time to focus on his own desires. When GoGo ever inquired, he would always calmly dismiss her by reassuring her of the stability of his personal happiness.

" _Damn you, you nerd."_ Even when she was attempting to get work done, he drifted into her mind like a storm cloud. With new found resolve to see him with a mind free of even a pang of anxiety about work, she pressed forth.

" _Now we're doing it."_

GoGo had been doing quite well, she thought as she spun her pencil between her fingers. For whatever reason, she had been on an academic roll. After reviewing the day's work, she stood up from her desk and stretched her arms over her head. She vowed earlier in the day to make progress and to not take a break until she fulfilled her self-imposed standard of success. As was often the case when she had no present responsibilities, she wondered what was going on with Tadashi. She suspected that he was either working on his studies on assisting his brother. She sauntered over to Tadashi's portion of the lab to verify her assumption.

" _So predictable."_

Tadashi was working at his desk, of course. He was so entranced by his work and scribbling so furiously that he didn't notice GoGo's entrance, giving her the perfect opportunity to give him the classic neck-choke-hug.

"Fuck!"

Before she could attack him by surprise, Tadashi swore in a hoarse rage as his pencil snapped due to his furious scribbling. After comprehending the shock of seeing such a rare occurrence, she gently wrapped her arms around his neck and began to stroke his shoulders.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there."

Tadashi was good at suppressing his anger to the point where GoGo even considered him almost as skilled at hiding secrets/emotions as her, but he wasn't exactly on her level of duplicity. Occasionally, GoGo noticed a twitch of his mouth whenever he was truly frustrated or the way he would suck in his lips in order to prevent himself from saying something. "You know, it's okay to admit that you aren't perfect. Even I've done it."

GoGo was pleased to see a positive response from Tadashi as he rolled his head back to give her a better angle with which to cradle his head in her arms. "You've admitted you aren't perfect? I'm stunned." Despite that sign, he was still clearly despondent, which meant GoGo still had some work to do. To that end, she pulled Tadashi's chair out from his desk, nestled into his lap, and cupped his face in her hands. His body was so warm and firm. There was no place on Earth GoGo loved more than the comfort and warmth of Tadashi's love.

"No, I meant I've come to terms with the fact that you aren't perfect," Despite her sarcastic tone and good intentions, Tadashi's expression became even more like that of a lost puppy-dog after her comment. She had a bit more teasing planned, but she quickly recognized that would only make the situation worse. "But that doesn't really matter. Because you're cute, you're wonderful, and I love you." With that, she got to work on bombarding his face and neck. After a certain amount of time, GoGo knew exactly how to make Tadashi feel better as well as all the little tricks that broke his defenses. One thing she came to notice during their multitudinous sessions of physical contact was that Tadashi really liked having the left side of his neck kissed. To make sure he got what he desired, she nuzzled her head onto his shoulder and repeatedly nipped at his neck with her mouth. The way he would hum and moan like a songbird and his heartbeat would pick up whenever she did it made GoGo's stomach melt. It was like he was singing to her about how much he loved her. She greatly enjoyed having this amount of access to Tadashi. At any point in time she was free to do as she pleased with her boyfriend and his extremely well-formed body, and she never abused that privilege. Tadashi was burdened by a titanic amount of responsibility and while his broad shoulders were up to the challenge, he could let it all be with GoGo. With her, he was completely exempt from judgement, humiliation, or ridicule.

When she was completely satisfied, GoGo relented and allowed Tadashi to regain some composure. "Feel any better?" She inquired with a wicked grin.

He turned away and gave a shy smile. "Did I just get sweet-talked by Leiko Tanaka? Let me check to make sure the sky isn't falling."

She rolled her eyes fondly and gave him one final, quick kiss. "Sweet talk is a one time deal with me, nerd, so you better appreciate it."

He returned her wicked grin with his own and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Well, I think I could use some more."

With that, GoGo returned to comforting Tadashi. Even if she was essentially doing all the work, it wasn't as if she derived no amount of pleasure from it all. Tadashi wasn't perfect, but that didn't matter to her at all. He was her prince, her lover, her wonderful, handsome, caring, beautiful man, and he deserved all the happiness in the world.


	11. Vanity

"Oh, Suicide Squad starts in forty minutes. Let's get the check and get out of here."

GoGo felt her nose scrunch and her mouth twitch reflexively as Tadashi signaled to their waitress for the check.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked superhero movies."

As was often the case whenever GoGo rested her hand on her chin and deliberately avoided eye contact with him, Tadashi wanted to know what he could do to remedy the situation. Really, the one thing she wanted more than anything was to back-hand him in the face.

"I guess. Whatever."

He reeled back slightly and eyed her with an air of suspicion, "Alright, tell me what's up," Despite her rough exterior, GoGo was not immune to insecurity, especially when it came to her relationship with Tadashi. He had been eye-flirting with the pretty, perky waitress the entire time night. Of course, Tadashi was perpetually stuck in a state of jovial amiability, but this was different, GoGo thought. It wasn't as if Tadashi (and Hiro, though older girls thought he was cute) was a stranger to excessive amounts of female attention, (GoGo noticed that there were certain female customers who would just so happen to appear at the Hamada cafe exactly as Tadashi began his shift on a curiously consistent basis) but this was taking it to a level that made GoGo's body numb. There really was no denying it: Tadashi was hot. He had a handsome face, a smile that made her knees buckle, an effortlessly well-toned body that made her heart race, and was unquestionably one of the most kind-hearted individuals to ever live. He could have pretty much any girl he wanted with a snap of his fingers, including Casey. She looked across the table, doing her best to pierce into the very fabric of his soul. "I don't need superpowers to know when you're upset."

GoGo tapped her fingers on the table and took a moment to look at her lower body. She didn't really care about what other people thought of her with a handful of exceptions, the most obvious being Tadashi. She mentally compared her stoutness and pathetically short hair to the tall figure and flowing, perfectly brunette locks of Casey the waitress, only further trapping herself in the pit of self-hatred. It reminded of her of how she assumed Tadashi had developed a liking for Honey Lemon given that she was the prototypical model of what guys were into, especially compared to GoGo's peculiar appearance and brazen personality. "I'm sure Casey could figure it out."

Tadashi squinted at her. "The waitress? What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing. But I guess that's the point, right?" GoGo raised her eyebrows for a moment, impressed by her own sharp wit.

"She's just being nice to get a good tip and I'm being nice because I prefer my food spit-free." Tadashi leaned over the table slightly and gave GoGo an incredulous grin. "Is this truly happening? Is the impeccable Leiko Tanaka a little bit jealloouuss?" He sing-songed, causing GoGo's face to scrunch even further. There really was no denying that Tadashi was correct in his assertion, but that only solidified her anger.

"So why don't you go see Civil War or whatever the Hell with her and her perfect hair and her Goddam long legs, then? I'm sure you would both lov-"

In order to calm and quiet GoGo, Tadashi pushed himself across the table and silenced her with a passionate kiss. GoGo's eyes fluttered to a close and all the pent up self-loathing had been transferred into energy with which she used reciprocate Tadashi's passion. He certainly knew how to lift her spirits.

Still hunched over the table and holding her face in his hands, Tadashi looked GoGo directly in the eyes. "Leiko, I love you, and it really, truly breaks my heart that you don't like yourself as much I do. I love your snark, your wit, your amazingly sexy legs, your hair-which, by the way, I love to run my fingers through-" He gently caressed the top of her head for a brief moment before continuing. "And who really gives a shit if you don't have long hair or whatever?" He shook his head and looked down. "God, I just wish more than anything you could see yourself the way I see you. How much you are loved."

It was only after a few moments of stunned silence that GoGo recognized that Tadashi had not stopped staring at her. And that Casey had been standing there the entire time holding the check. And that a number of their fellow patrons were presently staring at the two of them. With flushed cheeks, the two returned to their seats as a smiling Casey left the check on the table. "You two lovebirds have a wonderful night."

* * *

Having concluded the film, GoGo and Tadashi began their nightly stroll hand-in-hand through the streets of San Fransokyo, a light breeze balancing the temperature. Apropos of nothing, Tadashi gripped GoGo by the shoulders, turned her body to face him, and planted another delicate yet determined kiss on her gorgeous mouth. "GoGo, if Wonder Woman descended from Krypton and asked me out right now, I would tell her to go screw herself, because I have the most beautiful girl to ever walk the Earth right here by my side."

She couldn't help but suppress a smile at Tadashi's sudden kiss and his incredibly dorky analogy. "First off: she would never do that. Second: Wonder Woman is from Themyscira, not Krypton, stupid."

The two continued their walk. "And here I thought you hated superheros."

GoGo rolled her eyes fondly. "Don't let it go to your head. I tolerate them just like I tolerate you. By the way, you could keep saying that stuff you were saying earlier. I wouldn't stop you if you did."

"Well, I like pretty much everything the way it is, but if you insist, I suppose I forgot to mention that I love your t-"

Before he could continue, GoGo broke away from his grip and crossed her arms. He looked at her like a child preparing for a punishment. "Oh, so it's all about what _you_ like?"

Right on time, all the color drained from Tadashi's face. "N-no! Well, I mean, I do like everything about you, but it's not like that at all! It doesn't matter what I think of you!"

GoGo loved Tadashi, but she also loved teasing and watching him flounder nearly as much. She wondered just how he was going to sweet-talk his way out of this one.


	12. Comfortable

**I'd like to throw a question out to anyone reading this: how is it so far? Anything you like about the story? Anything you dislike? Writing is a process of perpetual improvement, and I would love to know what you all think. Give me all your thoughts on the characters, the structure, the length, my writing style, the dialogue, whatever. Feel free to leave a review to give me your comments/criticism on absolutely anything. The opinions of my readers mean the world to me.**

* * *

Unlike Tadashi, GoGo was far more reserved about the nature of their relationship. Of course, their group of friends and Tadashi's aunt knew about the two of them, but she, for some indiscernible reason, felt a curious anxiety about informing her parents that she was dating Tadashi. It wasn't as if they would disapprove, she thought, as Tadashi more or less completely fulfilled every requirement they felt GoGo's prospective boyfriend should meet. (Her mom also asked her on more than one occasion what she thought of Tadashi and one time referred to him as "that cute Shimada boy") So it was a given that she was slightly hesitant about bringing an intoxicated Tadashi to her home for the night. But she was a dutiful girlfriend, and she would repay Tadashi for rescuing her in her time of need not that long ago.

"Alright, we're here. Just please try to keep it dow-" GoGo advised Tadashi to keep silent as she opened the door when she was interrupted by Tadashi nearly collapsing on top of her. "Not now, Tadashi. Please."

Despite her warning, Tadashi took the opportunity to wrap his arms around GoGo's stomach and press his face right up against the side of her head. "Mmm," He mewled. "You're so soft and cuddly," He took a deep breath pressed against her face. "And you smell wonderful."

GoGo shifted her weight to prevent Tadashi from completely collapsing. Now was not the time for cuddling, as appealing as the idea sounded. Right now she would have to get Tadashi through the house, up the stairs, and into her bedroom all without making sufficient noise to wake her slumbering parents. The mortification of bringing her drunk boyfriend into her room in the middle of the night would most likely be fatal. "We can cuddle later, c'mon."

* * *

With her heart racing, GoGo had managed to maneuver Tadashi to the exterior of her bedroom. Before she could indulge in victory, she was interrupted by a mutter from her delirious boyfriend. "Eyegottapee."

She turned to hear him more clearly. "What?"

"I gotta pee."

Tadashi had quite a bit of alcohol presently flowing through his system, so it made sense that he had to use the restroom, and there was no way she was going to let him into her bed in his current state. "You gotta pee first? Alright. Let's make it quick." She ducked under his arm, boosted him up, and delicately maneuvered him to the restroom. As soon as she clicked the lights on, Tadashi shuffled over and began to unzip his trousers.

"Up-up-up! No you don't." She gripped Tadashi's shoulders and spun him around to sit him down. He was completely docile in his present state.

"What's wrong?" He mumbled.

"I know you're a guy and you would hate this sober, but I don't really want your peeing all over everything. I don't trust your ability to aim right now," She almost laughed at the absurdity of the statement. Tadashi attempted to make some sort of objection, but GoGo quickly silenced him. "Just shut up and go. I wanna go to bed." Being careful to maintain her gaze on Tadashi's face, GoGo propped him up by his underarms as he sat down. She found this whole scenario pretty amusing, in a way. Something about Tadashi being in this state of vulnerability made her smile. He felt comfortable enough to go to the bathroom in front of her and she felt comfortable enough to be present, which had to say something profound about their relationship. Despite her tough front, vociferous rage, and acid tongue, she struggled valiantly to connect with and trust those around her. She had spent a good portion of their friendship secretly pining after Tadashi, but she conceded that there were a wide variety of fears that nipped at her confidence even when he revealed he carried similar feelings for her. Exposure, vulnerability, weakness, each were things that GoGo feared deeply, but Tadashi was so welcoming and so open that she no longer held any qualms about falling for him.

"Are you a freaking camel? How much did you have to drink tonight?" GoGo burst into a fit of laughter. Tadashi had been using the restroom for at least thirty seconds and showed no sign of slowing down.

* * *

"Give me one second and I'll pull the covers o-"

Before GoGo could even finish her thought, Tadashi flopped onto her bed. She knew that attempting to get him up at this point would be totally pointless, so she would have to improvise. "Alright. We don't even need the blanket. We'll just have to keep each other warm. Would you mind scooting over a little bit, you drunk?" She gave him a playful shove to stop him from sprawling his body all over her bed. "There we go. Now we can cuddle." She felt that wonderful storm of emotions she often felt when Tadashi wrapped his arms around her. It was beyond rare for her to reveal the soft, caring, compassionate portion of herself, and Tadashi had proven to be more than worthy of her affection. She nuzzled her head onto his shoulder, sighed contently, and gave him a light kiss on the cheek as she drifted off to sleep to the rhythm of Tadashi's heartbeat.

* * *

" _Oh, shit."_

GoGo hopped out of bed and dashed out the door as soon as she acclimated to the real world and realized that Tadashi was no longer an occupant of her bed. Before she could speed downstairs, her intense quest was interrupted by the rumbling of voices below, one of which she was almost certain was Tadashi's. With a heavy sigh and a heavy heart, she made her way downstairs to confront fate.

"We may be first in the N-L West, but you can never be too comfortable." GoGo's father stated as she took in the smell of coffee.

"I'm just arguing I have a right to be optimistic. Derek Law has been phenomenal so far and Hunter Strickland has stepped his game up considerably." Tadashi retorted. The two looked over at the newly arrived GoGo.

"Oh, morning, Leiko. I was just explaining to your boyfriend that he shouldn't get his hopes up about the Giants. I know that better than anyone."

GoGo's eyes and eyebrows jolted up and her heart stopped despite her preparation. Tadashi continued to drink his coffee.

"What did-how did you know?"

He looked over at her curiously. "Your mother told me ages ago."

"And how did she know?"

"Aiko told her ages ago. They talk quite a bit on the phone, you know."

GoGo felt her face burn as Tadashi continued to laugh.


	13. Confession

Tadashi couldn't sleep.

He stretched his arms and groaned. He desperately wanted it. He had everything he needed. A cool breeze moderated the temperature, the night provided a relaxing, delicate chorus, and, most importantly, he had the most beautiful girl in the world's arms draped over him.

But he just couldn't sleep.

After about thirty minutes of his body shuffling and his mind racing, he decided that attempting to rest would be a hopeless effort without some sort activity to tire him out. But what to do without waking his adorably sleepy girlfriend? Waking her would be a sure fire way to rest considering he would be dead. He chuckled to himself at the thought before concluding that a quick round of video gaming would almost certainly do the trick. Methodical as a starving predator, Tadashi shifted his body, gripped the cabinet handle beside his bed, and pulled out his prized invention; a wireless Nintendo 64 controller he co-developed with Hiro when he was fourteen because the standard controller wires were too short and the brothers each suffered from a severe case of chronic laziness. With his prize in hand and his girlfriend still at peace, he thanked Hiro for leaving in the sacred Ocarina of Time cartridge, one of his favorite games of all time. Making sure to turn the volume down, he was ready to indulge in a bit of nostalgia.

* * *

After hunting the game world and the labyrinth of his memory for the location of the entrance to the Forest Temple for several minutes before being killed in a surprise ambush by sword-wielding lizard knights, Tadashi determined that this was going to give him a raging case of frustration which would completely preclude the notion of sleep. With a hefty sigh, he turned switched to television to divert his attention. He nestled his head slightly into GoGo and began his one-handed hunt for entertainment. Unfortunately, as he predicted, the only available programs were duplicitous infomercials and Law and Order reruns.

"Can't sleep?"

His heart dropped as he prepared for a swift but painful demise. However, mercifully, GoGo opted to simply look up at him rather than maul him to death before returning to sleep.

"I think the problem is I'm so comfortable," He gave her a light kiss. "I wanna do something, but I don't wanna get up." He did his best to give her puppy-dog eyes as he pouted his lips. "Maybe we can cuddle and you can tell me a story."

Predictably, she rolled her eyes and returned to resting her head on top of Tadashi's shoulder. "Absolutely not. Do not ask me again."

He began to lightly run his hand through her hair. "Fine. I'll tell you a story." The only roadblock to this brilliant plan was that Tadashi didn't know any genuine stories. Sure, he knew tales, myths, and movies. but he didn't know any esoteric stories that would interest his girlfriend.

Well, there was one, but with it carried the risk of angering GoGo beyond reproach.

Then again, he had unintentionally knocked her out her previous slumber without facing grievous bodily injury, so perhaps the universe was on his side.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy. He lived a pretty normal life in a pretty normal town doing pretty normal things until one day his life was changed forever when he met the girl of his dreams. She was intelligent, funny, and Earth-shatteringly beautiful. He was instantly smitten. Only problem was that he was far too nervous to talk to her, much less ask her out."

"Is this some kind of Disney princess crap? What a sweet, innocent boy you are."

He couldn't help but smile. She would almost certainly love the twist. "Anyway!" He forcibly interrupted her objection. "One day he hatched a plan. An ingenious plan, in fact, one born out of his genius brain, to win her heart. So the boy asked a powerful white wizard to examine the girl's spirit to see if she felt the same way," Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her head move and her eyes squint in suspicion. "And the white wizard revealed that the girl felt the same way about the boy, and he was absolutely ecstatic. He could barely contain his excitement. When he first found out, he danced and danced until he could barley stand," The tale made Tadashi smile like a buffoon. The memory of Baymax informing him that the probability of GoGo carrying a flame for him was 99.9% was one of his fondest memories, one he found himself revisiting frequently. "So, he haltingly asked the girl of his dreams out for coffee since he knew she loved coffee, and she said yes. The two then lived happily ever after, like some kind of Disney princess crap."

Anticipating GoGo's reaction made Tadashi intolerably anxious. He desperately hoped she would find it as heart-warming as he did.

"Did you seriously use Baymax to test if I _liked_ you?" He could feel his face burn as he unintentionally shifted his gaze away from her, something that often happened when he discussed his infatuation with GoGo, even now.

"Yes," He shyly conceded only to receive a disturbingly powerful smack on the cheek from GoGo. "Ow. What was that for?"

"Dumbass," The annoyance in her voice was obvious. "You needed a robot to tell you that I liked you? You're even dumber than I thought." She curtly concluded.

Tadashi squinted. "I'm not sure I understand."

"Well, according to Aiko, I turned into a stuttering, blushing mess," She used her index and middle finger to form air quotes. "Whenever you were so much as in the same post code, so take that for what it's worth." She returned to her slumber as Tadashi felt a platoon of butterflies invade his stomach, a sensation not uncommon during his time with GoGo.

"Well, Hiro told me I was the exact same way around you, so can you really blame me for not noticing?"

She propped her head up to give him a final kiss. "Go to sleep before I hit you again, dumbass."

With an insatiably warm, blissful swirling in his stomach, Tadashi conceded that he was ready for a peaceful night of sleep.


	14. Trust

"Someone's excited."

Fred and Tadashi attended a baseball game with Fred's uncle, apparently some mogul of the professional sports world, and he returned to the lab and to GoGo in quite a chipper mood.

"Oh yeah. It was great. It was neck and neck until the bottom of the eighth, but the Giants won it four to three. Brandon Belt comin' in the clutch."

While she was grateful the San Fransokyo Giants had managed to defeat the New York Yankees since Tadashi was so thoroughly invested in baseball, GoGo noticed something rather peculiar: Tadashi was presently wearing the uniform of his most reviled team.

"Are you not well?"

His face scrunched. "What?"

Her finger snapped to his shirt. "I thought you hated the Yankees."

Tadashi feigned contemplation for a few moments. "I guess, but I absolutely respect Masahiro. He's a great pitcher." He flashed his trademark brilliant smile before casually turning around to retrieve some papers. GoGo's heart jolted as she discovered the truth behind Tadashi's behavior: the jersey was for number nineteen, Masahiro Tanaka. "There's no denying individual skill, even if they are a pack of backstabbing, no-good cheaters."

Although she conceded that this was nothing more than Tadashi being his usual goofy, charming self, this was the perfect time to watch him squirm. To that end, she mentally placed herself in perpetually-pissed rage mode and got ready to attack. A fairly easy task for someone as skilled at faking anger as her. "Take it off, Hamada." She stood at attention and scowled without a hint of mirth.

"Oh, come on, you know I only bought it because I lov-"

"I'm not fucking around, Hamada," Her declaration made Tadashi visibly frightened. "Off. Now."

A slight twitch of the face signaled to GoGo that victory was all but assured. Tadashi would soon crumble.

"I-I don't have anything else on." He stammered out.

She crossed her arms. "I don't care. Off. Now."

Tadashi swallowed hard and, with slightly trembling hands, lifted his shirt by the hem, revealing just a hint of his well-sculpted stomach, which was more than enough secure GoGo's interest. Once he was completely vulnerable before her, she sauntered over to her paralyzed boyfriend, hips swaying ever so slightly, mouth arched knowingly.

"That is much, much better." Her eyes picked apart the now shirtless Tadashi piece by piece. She wanted to absorb every detail, no matter how small. She wanted to memorized the contours of his skin by touch alone. Like the nervous, shivering cherry boy he was, Tadashi hugged himself to shield his body from GoGo's scrutiny.

"Don't be shy, Hamada," She gently grazed her palms over his waist. "Just stand there and let me admire you." Employing her best impression of what she believed constituted a "voluptuous" voice, GoGo continued to explore and indulge herself.

Tadashi blushed furiously. "I-I-uh." The closest thing to a response he could form was a few frightened stammers and grunts, the frequency and intensity of which only increased at GoGo's touch.

Seeing him completely vulnerable, GoGo moved in for the kill. As the natural athlete she was, she leaped at him, shifting her weight in order to take him down. After toppling him over and pinning him down by placing herself on his stomach, she made sure to press her torso onto his and to pin his arms to prevent him from escaping. That didn't stop him from squirming and blushing, but there was no way he could wriggle free.

"Uh, uh, uh, hands to yourself, Hamada," She whispered looking down at him before moving right next to his ear so she was sure he could feel her breath. "I can tell you want to run screaming, but I have you all to myself."

Despite how much she adored the physical portion of their relationship, she was forced to pause as she noticed that his heart-rate and pace of breathing had intensified past the realm of normalcy. Horrified, she released his arms and pulled away, still sitting on his chest. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" She stood to release Tadashi from his prison. "I am so, so stupid," How could she have done this to him? Tadashi was so accommodating and always sought the well-being of others far before his own, meaning that there was no way he would ever willingly deny her desires, even at great personal cost. "Please, Tadashi, I...I'm sorry I let things get to that level without checking in with you. I don't ever want you to feel like you can't one hundred percent trust me."

He shuffled slightly gave her a shy smile during his recuperation period. "Of course. I always trust you. I guess it was just kind of sudden and being in the lab with my shirt off is kind of nerve racking."

GoGo stood and offered Tadashi a hand up. "Well, it's your fault for being so sexy. I wouldn't wanna see you without a shirt if you weren't." She planted a light peck on his cheek once the two were back on their feet, producing yet another blush on his beautiful face.

Standing there watching Tadashi retrieve his clothes, GoGo still felt compelled to comfort him. Before he could continue moving, she placed herself in front of him, entangling her hands with his. With her nerves ready to explode, she prepared herself for the most agonizing event of her life.

"I love you, Tadashi." This time they made eye contact.

"I love you, too, Leiko," GoGo was able to bear witness to his brilliant smile once again, shooting her heart rate into the stratosphere. "And you're pretty hot yourself."


	15. Unknown

"Did you carry the three?"

"What's that going to dooooo," Hiro's lips pursed. "Okay. I'm a goof. Thank you."

GoGo ruffled his hair. "No problem, mini dork. Always glad to help those in need."

Chuckling at her joke, he watched her make her way towards the door.

"GoGo."

"Yeah?" The engineer turned around, eyebrow arched. It was somewhat unusual to see Hamada's younger brother with such a deathly serious expression. Him fidgeting and playing with his hands wasn't, however.

"I know it's none of my business, but I just wanted to thank you for...going out with my brother. He really likes you and you make him very, very happy." The thought was concluded with a sincere, shy smile.

It would've been pointless to even try to suppress her smile. "You're welcome. I also happen to like your brother a whole bunch. I don't think I would be dating him if I didn't."

Now he was smiling. "That makes sense. And my aunt would love to have you over for dinner sometime. She thinks you guys are married already."

She damned the vague blush that forced itself on her face. "I'll talk to him about it, but I really gotta run." Before any more horribly embarrassments could befall her, she nearly sprinted out the door. Sure, Tadashi's aunt was reportedly a great cook, but the idea of the two of them getting married made her stomach dance. There was no denying that the two possibilities for the future was them either breaking up or getting married, and the former terrified her.

Taking a deep breath, GoGo resolved to defeat this conundrum. The first step would be to have dinner at Tadashi's house. Getting to know Tadashi's legal guardian would likely mollify her frustration.


End file.
